Because we are Brothers
by M.Koffe
Summary: Jason is sick, and Dick tries to make him feel better.


Dick was the type of brother that will do almost anything for his younger siblings. He was protective, even maybe a tad territorial. After witnessing the death of his parents, he constantly felt the need to keep his family safe.

This dedication even went as far as to keeping contact with Jason. Jason was that one sibling in the family that no body wanted to talk too, no body wanted to acknowledge that he was even a part of the family. Dick did, but he kept this a secret.

Every night after patrol he would stop by Jason's apartment. The window was always unlocked, it was as if Jason wanted someone to make the effort to reach out to him. Dick often used this window to sneak in, but Jason never tried to hurt him – or at least most of the time.

Patrol that night was rather slow, and Dick called it an early night. He sneaked into Jason's apartment, as usual through the open window and shut it behind him.

All the lights were off, and in the distance Dick overheard the sounds of coughing. Curious, Dick carefully walked through the darkness of Jason's apartment and made his way to the bedroom where the coughing originated from. Slowly he opened the door, calling his brother's name, "Jason, you okay?"

There was no response, just more coughing and wheezing. Worried, Dick flipped on the light switch to see Jason huddled under the blankets.

Dick quietly made his way to the side of the bed, Jason's blue eyes stared up at him. The whites of Jason's eyes were red, his skin was pale, and his lips were chap. Dick pulled off one of his gloves and place the back of his hand against Jason's forehead, "You have a fever." he noted.

Jason said nothing in return, all he did was stare.

"I'll make you some soup." Dick decided.

Jason nodded, and closed his eyes.

Knowing the layout of the apartment, Dick easily found the other light switches and began to light up the whole place. He turned on the stove, and began boiling water for the soup. He found a small bowl, which he filled with water, and some ice. Jason did not keep any medication in his apartment, so Dick would have to cool his brother's fever down a different way. Grabbing a small six by six towel, Dick returned to Jason's room while the water boiled.

Gently, Dick pulled the blanket off Jason who was laying on his stomach. Dick dipped the towel into the bowl and without draining it of access water, he slapped it on Jason's back.

Jason's body shuttered from the unexpected feel of ice water against his feverish skin, he swore, "What the shit are you doing?" his voice was hoarse, and weak, but still venomous.

Dick sighed as he ran the towel down Jason's spine, "Trying to bring your fever down."

Jason's muscles tensed, he dug his head into his pillow and wrapped his arms tightly around it. He was shivering. Dick folded the towel in half and placed it on the nape of Jason's neck, and began to massage tense shoulders. He slowly began to move his hands in gentle circles, trying to soothe Jason's discomfort.

"I'll be right back," Dick promised. "Gonna bring you some soup."

Jason grunted and fell into another coughing fit.

From the cupboard, Dick took out a smaller bowl and filled it up with the bowling water. He then opened a packet of instant cream soup and mixed it into the water. This was the only kind of soup that Dick knew how to make, and it may not be as good as anything homemade but Jason needed to get something to eat.

Dick placed the bowl on Jason's nightstand, right next to the alarm clock. He needed the soup to cool down before letting Jason eat any of it.

Jason was now on his back, his hand was placed on his his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. Dick could hear fluid rattling in Jason's lungs. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jason nodded, taking in a deep breath. Dick reached for the towel, he dipped it back into the bowl then placed it on his younger brother's forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason wheezed.

"Because you're my little brother." Dick smiled, "I want to make sure you're okay."

* * *

**Oh god... I'm not even sure what I just wrote. XD Anyway, hope ya'll still like it.**


End file.
